Eternal Love Indonesian
by Rosejack
Summary: "Aku percaya ada Asmodian yang baik di luar sna, karena kita sebenarnya sama"    Original version of Eternal Love


"Dimana aku?"

Seorang cleric elyos muda mendatangi tempat yang asing baginya. Setelah dia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah benda seperti kuali di bawah fortress di Etnen yang ternyata adalah alat teleport yang membawanya di tempat ini. Terang sekali dan serasa mengambang baginya.

"Shera, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Shera melihat seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

"kak Michalis? Kakak juga sedang apa di sini?"

"Kamu tidak tahu ya aku kan bertugas disini. Tempat ini tidak aman dan, apa kemampuan terbangmu sudah mencukupi?"

"Eh, belum"

"Mengapa tidak minta sayap ke Ayah?"

"Ingat kata ayah waktu di Sanctum dulu?"

"Baiklah, Sekarang kalian adalah Daeva, kalian bertanggung jawab kepada hidup kalian sendiri. Dan kami harus bisa bertahan hidup sendiri"

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan kakakknya, dia baru mengetahui saat itu ternyata dia ada di Abyss. Tanah yang mengapung dan tempat ini adalah di Terminon, Benteng para Elyos yang. Tempat para Daeva yang sudah mempunyai cukup kemampuan untuk terbang. Saat dilihat-lihat, benar juga. Hampir semua daeva disini terbang sedang dia hanya mampu bertahan sebentar di udara dan tidak memiliki cukup kinah untuk membeli sayap baru yang besar dan mahal. Mengetahui hal itu, kakaknya memberikan sepasang sayap baru dan sekantung kinah.

Shera adalah seorang Elyos, anak dari seorang Jendral kelas satu di Sanctum, Lavirintos , dan Cucu dari Gubernur Sanctum, Fasimedes dan keturunan langsung dari salah satu Empyrean Lord. Ariel. Kakaknya Michalis, sekarang dia Gubernur di Terminon. Dia tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya atau Elyos lainya. Shera tidak membenci Asmodian dan dia ingin lebih fokus untuk melawan musuh bersama Elyos dan Asmodian, Balaur. Ibunya meninggal dibunuh Asmodian saat dia anak-anak, tapi Shera tetaplah Shera, Elyos yang tak bisa membenci Asmodian.

"Semoga ini cukup. Kembalilah ke Elysea"

"ayolah kakak, apakan aku tidak bisa berjalan-jalan atau terbang untuk sebentar? Tempat ini indah"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan keluar dari lingkaran..."

"ASMODIAN... ASMODIAN..." seseorang berteriak saat seorang Asmodian masuk ke wilayah mereka

"Maaf, kakak harus pergi sekarang. Cepat kembali ke Elysea"

Shera hanya termenung melihat kakaknya terbang. setelah dibuntuti ternyata Michalis dan sepasukan Elyos sedang menyerbu Asmodian itu. Setelah Asmodian itu terkapar, tempat itu sepi kembali. Hanya ada dia, dan asmodian itu yang sepertinya masih hidup. Dia menghampiri Asmodian itu dan merapal mantra Healing wind. Dia tidak tahu berhasil atau tidak terhadap Asmodian. Ternyata berhasil dan dia masih hidup. Asmodian itu bangun dan Shera sangat terpana melihat seorang asmodian yang tampan sekali, dengan kulitnya yang ungu pucat dan rambutnya yang berwarna ungu tua.

"Eh, terima kasih " Asmodian itu melebarkan sayapnya hendak terbang pergi.

"Kamu tidak menyerangku?"

"Untuk apa? Hanya buang-buang mana"

"Apa kamu sudah lebih baik? Nanti kamu diserang lagi"

"Sepertinya belum"

Shera merapal mantra penyembuh dan memulihkan Asmodian itu.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?"

"Shera, Ericca Sherafina. Kamu?"

"Nanti aku beritahu. Sepertinya ada yang kemari. Sebaiknya aku pergi"

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?"

Asmodian itu mengembangkan sayapnya dan terjun ke bawah tanpa menjawab.

"Maaf, sedang apa kamu disini? Dan kamu bicara dengan siapa?" Seseorang templar menepuk pundaknya

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

Shera kembali ke Elysea. Malam itu, Shera tidak dapat tidur karena selalu teringat kejadian tadi siang di Reshanta. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian itu tapi tak bisa.

Keesokan harinya Shera ke Abyss kembali tanpa sepengetahuan Michalis. Dia memakai baju perang dan membawa tongkatnya lengkap dengan helm yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Di depan benteng Terminon dia melihat seseorang yang seertinya teleporter. Dia mendatangi orang itu.

"Maaf? Anda teleporter?"

"Eh, ya. Anda ingin teleporter?"

"Disini bisa teleport?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Anda pasti orang baru. Perkenalkan, saya Tellus. Teleporter disini. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya? Dan ini peta Abyss yang bisa untuk teeport" Tellus memberikan sebuah peta kepada Shera. Shera mengangguk

"Hmmm... Eastern shard of lasteran, apa aku bisa teleport ke tempat ini? Dan namaku Rose"

"Tentunya bisa. Anda ingin menyerang pasa Asmodian?"

"Menyerang Asmodian? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu itu kan dekat Primum"

"Primum?" 

"Ya, itu ad…"

Terlihat sekumpulan makhluk bersayap hitam, mereka menyerang semua penjaga dan Elyos yang ada di sana. Shera yang menyamar sebagai Rose diteleport ke Eastern Shard of Lasteran tepat sebelum seorang assassin menikam Tellus dari belakang. Sesampainya di Eastern shard of lasteran, Shera bingung, ternyata di situ adalah tempat yang gelap dan dingin, lain seperti di Terminon. Shera mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh dari tempat dia diteleport tadi. Sayap barunya membuatnya lebih lama bertahan di udara, sampai akhirnya mendarat di sebuah pulau mengapung. Shera tidak sadar jika di belakangnya ada seekor makhluk aneh. Shera membalikkan badanya saat makhluk itu mendorongnya sampai jatuh, beruntung Shera sempat mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang ke tempatnya tadi. Dia memukulkan tongkatnya tetapi makhluk itu terlalu kuat. Dia menyerang Shera berkali-kali. Semua skill penyembuh dan serangan telah dikeluarkan sampai mananya berkurang sangat banyak. Ketika mananya hampir abis dan tidak dapat menyerang kembali. Sedang orang itu masih saja menyerangnya. Ada seseorang bersayap hitam datang dan mengeluarkan sihir menyerang kepada makhluk itu terus menerus sampai mati. Shera hanya bisa terdiam, badanya kaku sekali. Setelah makhluk itu mati dia hendak terbang kembali tetapi Shera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, siapa kau? Terima kasih telah menolongku"

Orang itu membalikkan badanya dengan menunjukkan matamya yang menyala merah, ekor, dan cakar di tangan dan kakinya. Betapa terkejutnya Shera saat orang itu adalah…

"Untung aku datang. Bisaanya mereka tidak seganas ini. Betul kan, Shera"

"Kau? Kau yang kutolong kemarin di Terminon bukan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku melihat seorang malaikat cantik bersayap putih terbang kesini. Kau tidak tahu ini dimana?"

Shera melihat sekitarnya dan dia memang meihat sesuatu, seperti di Terminon, tapi disini gelap, dan dingin juga mempunyai cincin tidak seperti di Terminon. Sepertinya Shera terbang terlalu jauh. Asmodian itu mengingatkanya dan ternyata dia ada di dekat landasan primum. Benteng para Asmodian.

"Untung hanya aku yang mengetahui keberadaanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat yang aman. Kembangkan sayapmu, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Memang dimana Asmodian lainya?"

"Menyerang terminon. Ayo kita pergi"

Shera mengembangkan sayapnya dan Asmodian itu membawanya terbang. Setelah mereka terbang cukup jauh dari Primum, mendarat di satu pulau mengambang kecil yang sangat tinggi dan sepertinya aman dan duduk di tengah pulau itu. Sepertinya dia lelah. Tergambar dari wajahnya yang berwarna Ungu namun tetap terlihat tampan. Shera merapal mantra dan memulihkan keadaan dan Mana mereka lalu duduk di sebelah Zeth.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Danzig Zeth. Panggil saja aku Zeth, atau Zeth"

"Sekarang kita teman kan?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak"

Shera tersenyum mendapati bahwa dia mendapat teman pertamanya di Abyss yang justru seorang Asmodian.

"Mengenai insiden di terminon kemarin, mengapa kau menyembuhkanku?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan seorang Asmodian. Aku yakin ada Asmodian yang baik hati di luar sana. Lagipula kita sebenarnya sama bukan? Coba bayangkan, jika semua Elyos dan Asmodian bersatu, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan para balaur busuk itu. Benar kan, Zeth"

Zeth lebih teskejut karena masih ada Elyos yang menginginkan perdamaian dan persatuan.

"Kau benar. Shera, bolehkah aku meminta sehelai bulu sayapmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya agar aku bisa selalu mengingat ada seorang Elyos cantik yang tidak menyerang Asmodian"

Shera tersenyum "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta sehelai bulu sayapmu juga untuk mengingatkanku pernah ada Asmodian yang baik hati?"

Zeth tersenyum. Mereka berdua mencabut satu bulu sayap mereka dan memberikan bulu itu. Untuk sementara mereka terdiam hingga Shera memulai pembicaraan.

" Zeth, menjadi Asmodian itu keren ya? Kalian bisa melihat dalam gelap dan yang kudengar kalian sangat menjunjung tinggi solidaritas walau hidup kalian tidak seperti di Elysea. Kebanyakan Elyos sombong dan egois. Aku tidak suka"

"Tidak, justru dengan cakar dan Ekor aku merasa seperti airon"

Sejenak mereka berpandangan dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Zeth, boleh aku tanya latar belakangmu?"

"Ya, dulu ayahku Kapten di Pandaemonium. Namun ayahku diusir karena sainganya yang ingin menjatuhkanya. Dia menyebarkan rumor bahwa Ayahku bekerjasama dengan Elyos. Ayahku sangat ingin mengakhiri perang abadi, dan berdamai dengan Elyos. Kata orang, aku sama seperti ayahku. Maklum, aku menginginkan perdamaian dan membenci perang. Karena itu aku tidak menyerangmu saat kau menyembuhkanku dan sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu yang sepertinya satu pikiran denganku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, aku benci perang abadi ini dan ingin mengakhirinya. Aku hanya menyerang Elyos jika terpaksa. Ini semua salah Balaur sialan yang terlalu terobsesi menjadi penguasa Arteria"

"Oh, berarti kita satu tujuan?"

"Ya" Zeth tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Dan bagaimana keadaan ayahmu sekarang?"

"Ya, Ayahku sekarang tinggal di hutan, di Belluslan. Dan ibuku, dia hilang di Abyss. Orang terakhir yang melihatnya bilang dia dibunuh Balaur saat Balaur menyerang Primum, namun ibuku tidak pernah kembali ke obelisknya. Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Shera menceritakan asal usulnya

"Shera, besok kita bertemu disini lagi ya" Zeth mengembangkan sayapnya dan meninggalkan pulau kecil itu. Begitupun dengan Shera

Shera dan Zeth berpisah di sana. Mereka berjanji berjanji bertemu kembali di sana.

Sejak saat itu Shera dan Zeth selalu bertemu di tempat itu. Mereka berbagi canda, tawa, dan tangis bersama. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun mereka bersahabat. Mereka begitu akrab walaupun bangsa mereka bermusuhan. Dan tidak ada yang mengetahui pertemuan mereka berdua, selain Zeth dan Shera tentunya. Shera mulai merasakan perasaan aneh, dia ingin selalu dekat dengan Shera, Shera juga merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Zeth pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkinkah Shera mencintai Zeth?

Satu hari, saat Shera menemui Zeth di tempat yang sama, Zeth terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat begitu lain. Tidak seperti Bisaa kali ini Zeth diam saja. Di saat yang sama, Michalis mengetahui kepergian Shera dan mengikutinya dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik pulau mengapung kecil dengan membawa sepasukan Elyos.

"Ada apa Zeth? Kamu tidak bicara apapun sejak tadi?"

"Eh, mungkin ini salah, tapi, aku, aku sayang sama kamu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di Terminon. Shera, maukah kau, menikah denganku. Maaf atas kelancanganku. Tidak apa jika kamu tidak men…"

"Zeth, aku juga sayang kamu, tapi apakah mungkin?"

"SHERA!" Tiba-tiba Michalis muncul dari balik persembunyianya dan terbang ke arah Shera

"KAKAK! SEDANG APA KAKAK DISINI?" Shera dan Zeth sangat terkejut

"SHERA? KAU MENCINTAINYA? PANTAS KAU TIDAK PERNAH TERLIHAT DI ELYSEA! ZETH ITU ASMODIAN! DIA MUSUH!" Michalis membentak Shera

"Aku tidak peduli dia musuh atau apalah. Aku sayang sama dia, itu hak milikku"

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan Asmodian?" Michalis mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menebas Zeth. Shera mencegahnya dengan mengeluarkan Tongkat di depan Zeth dan menangkis tebasan pedang Michalis.

Tidak lama kemudian sepasukan Elyos keluar dan pasukan Asmodian muncul. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memanggil pasukan Asmodian di situ . Pertempuran di udara pun terjadi. Michalis masih saja berusaha untuk melukai Zeth namun Shera selalu bisa mencegahnya. Berkali-kali Shera berkata kepada Michalis untuk menghentikan ini semua namun tidak didengarnya. Akhirnya dua orang Elyos menagkap Zeth. Mereka dibawa ke Sanctum bersama beberapa teman Zeth.

Sanctum, siang hari…

"Hmmm… Zethaia… Kau tidak menyadari bahwa kita bangsa yang berbeda? Dan kau tahu Shera adalah bangsawan? Lancang sekali kau."

"Aku tahu, tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi"

"Hahahahaha… Bawa Asmodian ini ke penjara. Besok pagi kau duel denganku sampai mati. Jika menang, aku berikan Shera untukmu, namun jika kau kalah, lebih tepatnya, mengalah, kau bisa memilih, dibunuh di sini, atau dibuang ke Heiron. Kalau kau berani kabur, Aku tidak segan untuk mengurung Shera di sini. Kuberi kau pilihan. Baik bukan? Dan kau beruntung Elyos yang kau pilih adalah bangsawan, jika tidak, kau sudah mati sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok di coliseum Hahahahaha…"

Zeth hanya tersenyum sinis.

Dua daeva membawa Zeth ke Penjara,di penjara Zeth dirantai dan dikurung di ruangan besi.

Shera sangat sedih. Dia menangis sepanjang sore di dalam kamarnya sampai tertidur. Di dalam mimpi Shera didatangi oleh Ibunya. Ibu Shera berkata, tidak salah mencintai Asmodian, Ibu Shera menyetujui hubungan anaknya dan memberikan saran untuk mengeluarkan Shera.

Malam harinya, Shera memanggil hewan peliharaanya saat kecil, manduri. Dia menyuruh hewan itu mencium bau dari bulu sayap Zeth. Dengan cepatnya manduri itu mengikuti bau dari bulu itu dan Shera mengikutinya. Shera akhirnya sampai ke lorong rahasia yang belum pernah Shera datangi sebelumnya. Shera mengikuti lorong itu dan menemukan beberapa ruang tahanan. Dia mengintip dari balik jendela intip satu persatu dan benar salah satu dari tahanan disitu adalah Zeth yang dirantai dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Shera lari bersembunyi dibalik tembok saat mendengar langkah kaki. Shera melihat seorang penjaga membawa banyak kunci. Shera yakin kunci penjara Zeth ada disitu.

Shera lalu menyuruh Manduri itu merebut kunci dan membawanya ke Shera. Manduri itu mengikuti perintah tuanya dan benar, penjaga itu mengejar manduri. Manduri menyerahkan kunci-kunci itu ke Shera. Ketika penjaga itu berada di depan Shera, Shera memukulkan tongkatnya ke tengkuk penjaga itu. Seketika penjaga itu pingsan. Shera menyeret penjaga itu ke tempat yang agak jauh dari penjara Zeth. Shera kembali ke penjara dan mencoba kunci-kunci itu, dan benar, setelah percobaan kesembilan, pintu penjara itu terbuka.

"Shera? Kau menyelamatkanku lagi. Ambilkan pisau di kantung celanaku"

Shera merogoh kantong celana Zeth, mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di situ dan memberikan pisau itu. Zeth mencoba melepas gembok yang merantai tanganya dengan memasukan ujung pisau itu ke lubang gembok dan memutar-mutarnya, rantai itu lepas. Zeth mencoba melepas gembok di kakinya dengan cara yang sama dan berhasil. Zeth dan Shera berpelukan.

"Terima kasih, Shera"

"Kau harus pergi Zeth. Kau bisa disiksa di sini" Shera menarik tangan Zeth keluar dari ruang penjara itu

Namun di ujung pintu, Zeth menahan Shera.

"Shera, aku tidak bisa pergi. Ayahmu meminta duel, jika aku kabur…"

"Apa? Kau, duel melawan ayahku?" Shera sangat terkejut

Zeth menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di ruang interogasi tadi siang. Shera sangat terkejut mendengar pernyataan Zeth.

"Zeth, ayahku Jenderal kelas satu. Dia memiliki darah ekstra yang sangat banyak. Hanya orang berpangkat setara dengan Ayah yang dapat mengalahkan Ayah"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi inilah yang ter…" 

"Ayo kita latihan"

"Shera? Memang kau sanggup?" 

"Kau akan melawan ayahku bukan?"

"Eh, tapi Shera…"

"Ayahku Warrior dan aku Cleric? Kalau kau mau tahu, teknik menggunakan tongkat dan pedang hampir sama"

Shera menarik tangan Zeth pergi ke Colliseum. Ternyata di dalam hanya ada satu penjaga pintu. Sepertinya sedang ada pergantian penjaga dan Gladiator yang berjaga. Shera menyuruh Zeth bersembunyi di dekat Tribun. Shera memakai pakaian kerajaanya dan mencoba bicara dengan penjaga pintu.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya anda ditunggu seseorang di luar, dan aku harus mengambil sesuatu didalam. Bisa saya meminta kunci Coliseum?"

"Oh, nona, siapakah yang menungguku? Dan barang apa yang ingin anda ambil nona?"

"Seorang perempuan. Saya tidak ahu siapa dia. Saya ingin mengambil peralatan perang untuk dikirim ke Terminon"

"Baiklah, ini kuncinya nona" Penjaga itu memberikan kunci Colliseum dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Shera memanggil Zeth. Shera memberikan Zeth sebuah buku mantra dan menyuruh Zeth yang seorang Sorcerer untuk membuat penjaga itu pingsan. Zeth memingsankan penjaga itu dan mendatangi Shera. Mereka memasuki Colliseum. Ternyata di dalam sangat sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sangat larut malam. Shera mengambil peralatan latihan.

"Sekarang coba serang aku menggunakan skillmu yang paling hebat"

Zeth mengeluarkan Flame Boltnya kepada boneka latihan. Mereka berlatih sepanjang malam. Sesekali Zeth bercanda dengan Shera. Zeth mendorong Shera sampai terjatuh dan Zeth duduk di sebelah Shera

"Shera, aku yakin aku pasti menang. Aku janji, tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu"

Shera tersenyum "Aku pegang janjimu"

Dari luar seseorang membuka pintu dan mereka terkejut saat ternyata di depan pintu berdiri Jenderal Lavirintos atau, ayah Shera.

"Wah wah wah, sedang ada latihan. Shera, sedang apa kau disini, dan Zeth, sepertinya kau telah siap. Penjaga, bawa dia ke kamarnya"

"Ayah, apa-apaan ini"

Dua orang penjaga menyeretnya ke kamar dan mengurungnya di kamar dengan penjaga di setiap sudut. Dari luar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk"

Seorang pemuda masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sebelah Shera

"Shera, maafkan aku. Kau ingin keluar bukan? Ke Coliseum melihat kekasihmu bertarung dengan ayahmu?"

"Kau bisa Theo?"

"Ingat Portal di belakang lemarimu yang pernah kita buat dulu kan? Kita kan bisa keluar dari situ. Portal itu nanti langsung terhubung ke Jalan Divine"

"Kau memang sahabatku Theo"

Shera dan Theo mendorong lemari yang berat itu dan menemukan sebuah Portal di belakang itu. Mereka masuk ke portal itu dan sampai di patung teleporter di sebelah perpustakaan. Melalui patung itu mereka Teleport ke Elyos Square dan lari ke Coliseum. Namun di tengah jalan Mereka menabrak seseorang berbaju besi dengan serombongan lainya di belakangnya.

"Anda…"

"Dimana Coliseum?" Tanya seseorang berbaju besi itu.

Di Coliseum pertarungan berlangsung seru sekali. Pedang yang dilawan oleh sihir. Semua penduduk dan penjaga di Sanctum berkumpul untuk memberi dukungan kepada jendral Lavirintos. Namun karena serangan dari Jenderal besar sekali Zeth terlempar jauh sekali. Zeth sudah sekarat dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan sihirnya. Ketika Jenderal akan mengayunkan pedangnya sekali lagi, seseorang membuka pintu.

"Zeth!"

"Teman-teman, Ayah!" Zeth berteriak kepada sekumpulan berbaju besi yang bersama Shera dan Theo

Semua orang di Colliseum terkejut dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke pintu. Beberapa orang Asmodian dengan rombongan Asmodian berbaju besi berdiri di depan Coliseum bersama Shera dan Theo. Seorang cleric Asmodian berlari dan merapal mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka Zeth.

"Ah, kalian... bagaimana bisa? Dimana paraa penjaga?" Ayah Shera sangat terkejut melihat ada Asmodian di ibukota Elysea, Sanctum.

"Kalian kira teleporter kami sebodoh itu sehingga tidak bisa menteleport kami kesini? Dan para gladiator jiga penjaga kalian, mungkin sedang bersantai di sana" Pemimpin Asmodian itu menunjuk para Gladiator yang sudah diikat

"Dimana dia? Akan kubunuh dia" Ujar Jenderal Lavirintos geram.

"Jangan, aku yang memanggil dia ayah, mereka teman-temanku" Shera berlari ke arah ayahnya

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Pengkhianat, mencoreng nama baik keluarga! Pergi kau dari Elysea"

Tangan Jenderal Lavirintos melayang dan pipi Shera mendapat satu tamparan keras dari ayahnya.

" Ayah, mengapa ayah melarang kami? Apa hanya karena aku Elyos dan dia Asmodian? Jika Asmodian memang benar-benar musuh kita, memang pernah bangsa kita menyerang besar-besaran ke Asmodae? Bukankah kita masih punya satu musuh lagi yang lebih kuat, Balaur? Salahkan Empyrean lord" Shera menitikkan air mata

Jenderal Lavirintos membelakangi Shera dan menarik napas panjang

"Ayah, hanya tidak ingin cerita tentang Archon badai itu terulang kembali. Ayah tidak ingin satu nyawa Elyos melayang lagi hanya karena cinta buta seperti kalian"

"Archon badai? Maksud ayah, cerita tentang, Bollvig, jenderal Asmodian yang mencintai Myanee, yang seorang Elyos?" Shera terkejut

Jenderal Lavirintos membalikkan badanya dan memandang Shera dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, Bollvig yang menyebabkan banyak Daeva di Heiron hilang sejak kematian Myanee. Dan, kau mirip dengan Myanee. Yang membedakan hanya warna kulitmu yang kecoklatan dan rambutmu yang hitam panjang"

Semua yang di Coliseum termasuk Zeth, Theo, dan rombongan Asmodian itu sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana ayah tahu? Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali?"

"Ayah berada di sana saat penyerangan di Patema Geyser. Waktu itu, ayah masih kecil"

Seseorang di antara penonton di Coliseum itu berdiri dan mengajukan satu Ide

"Maaf saya menganggu, tapi, kudengar Anto, penyembuh jiwa di Desa Jeiparan, dia mencari seorang gadis Elyos untuk menyuruh Bollvig kembali ke Asmodae dengan menyamar sebagai Myanee. Mungkin dia bisa"

"Hmmm... Ide yang bagus. Baiklah, aku anggap sekarang berhenti. Dan saya mempunyai satu syarat lagi. Jika kau berhasil membawa Bollvig kembali ke Asmodae, kau kuanggap menang. Setuju?"

"Aku terima" Zeth tersenyum

"Baiklah, siapkan Templar, besok kita ke Heiron. Dan untuk kalian, para Asmodian, saya ijinkan kalian menginap disini, selama kalian tidak menyentuh benda-benda disini dan kami akan menyita semua senjata buku mantra, dan orb kalian" Bersamaan para Templar telah mengambil semua senjata mereka

"Terima kasih" Zeth dan para Asmodian lainya meninggalkan Colliseum

Hari telah larut malam saat Shera berjalan-jalan di lapangan Elyos dan melihat seorang wanita Asmodian sedang duduk di bangku taman di lapangan Elyos. Shera mendatangi wanita itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Shera memulai pembicaraan.

"maaf, kau tidak tidur?" Shera menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu

"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan udara seperti ini. Disini terlalu panas" Wanita itu sedikit terkejut

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamananya. Kau temanya Zeth?"

"Ya. Kau Shera bukan?"

"Ya. Siapa namamu?"

"Rea"

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau teleporter?" Melihat bajunya yang mirip teleporter

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku masih belajar. Dan tahukah kau susah sekali menteleporter satu legion ke sini"

"Kalian satu legion?"

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya legion yang menentang perang abadi ini dan ingin segera mengakhiri perang ini"

"Jika aku asmodian aku akan ikut kalian" Shera tertawa kecil

"Eh, kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku biasa berjalan-jalan saat malam hari. Terlihat sangat indah bukan?"

"Kau benar"

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang mengirimkan pasukan Asmodian ke abyss saat kakakku menyerang kami?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang kejadian yang membawa Zeth ke sini dari abyss"

"Oh, para Templar dan Ranger itu? Mereka teman-temanku. Aku mengikuti Zeth saat itu. Dia jarang pulang ke Asmodae. Aku melihat Michalis saat mengkuti kalian dan aku kembali ke Primum untuk memanggil mereka. Kubilang saja ada serangan Elyos"

"Oh, terima kasih. Jika tidak ada kalian Zeth bisa mati"

Rea tersenyum

"Shera, kau serius sayang dengan Zeth?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku merasakan perasaan itu"

"Aku percaya. Tapi kenapa kau bisa sayang dengan bangsa kami? Kau tahu, kami dan kalian tidak akan bisa bersatu"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yakin bisa jika kita melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula, mengapa aku harus terlahir menjadi seorang elyos?" tetesan bening mengalir di pipi Shera

"Shera, kita tidak dapat memilih kita akan terlahir menjadi Elyos, Asmodian, atau bahkan Balaur. Tergantung kita yang menjalaninya. Jika aku bisa memilih aku ingin terlahir menjadi seorang Elyos. Aku mendukungmu"

Rea dan Shera berpelukan. Dari belakang terdengat seseorang memanggil Rea. Rea kembali ke rombonganya begitupun Shera kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari telah pagi saat para Holy Templar dan semua yang akan ikut ke Heiron, termasuk para Asmodian telah bersiap. Setelah mereka teleport ke Gerbang Heiron baru, semua orang disitu mendatangi mereka semua.

"Theo, kau ikut? Kau kan bukan daeva?" Shera menepuk pundak Theo

"Lalu?"

"Astaga Theo, jika kau bukan daeva kau tidak bisa kembali ke obelisk setelah mati. Heiron sangat berbahaya"

"Ah sudahlah biarkan saja" Theo kembali ke rombongan.

"Astaga, Jenderal Lavirintos? Sedang apa kalian disini? Dan mengapa ada Asmodian? Apakah dia tahanan?" Amene terkejut

"Bukan. Amene, terbangkan kami ke desa Jeiparan"

Amene, Flight Transporter membawa mereka terbang ke desa Jeiparan. Mereka mendatangi Anto, soul healer di sana.

"Anto, kudengar kau mencari seseorang untuk menyamar sebagai Myanee?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa dia bisa?" Jenderal Lavirintos menunjuk Shera

"Astaga, dia mirip sekali. Untunglah aku masih mempunyai setelan ini. Pakaian ini selalu dipakai Myanee saat masih hidup. Kau, cobalah ini dan, ini wig untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu" Anto mengeluarkan satu setelan pakaian berwarna merah muda dan rambut palsu ikal berwarna putih

Shera pergi mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian yang diberikan Anto dan rambut palsunya. Saat Shera keluar dan kembali ke rombongan, semua orang memandangnya takjub terutama Anto dan Zeth.

"Astaga, demi Empyrean lords, kau pantas sekali menggunakan pakaian itu. Hanya, sepertinya kau butuh pemutih kulit. Kau, pergi ke geyser patema, di situ ada artefak, tekanlah artefak itu untuk memanggil Bollvig lalu mainkanlah flute ini. Dan, ajak juga satu dari para Asmodian itu. Mungkin dia bisa membantu" Anto memberikan sebuah flute

Shera mengajak Zeth pergi ke Geyser Patema menekan artefak yang dimaksud dan memainkan flute itu. Zeth bersembunyi di dekat Air Mancur di Geyser Patema. Sesosok mirip Asmodian namun berwajah putih muncul dari belakang Shera.

"Myanee, aku tahu kita akan bertemu kembali"

"Bollvig, jika kau mencintaiku, kembalilah ke Asmodae"

Tiba tiba Bollvig sudah berada di Depan Shera. Shera sangat terkejut dan Bollvig rupanya mengetahui bahwa gadis yang di depanya bukanlah Myanee.

"Kau, pergilah dari pandanganku! Kau tidak dapat menipuku kali ini. Untuk kali ini kumaafkan namun lain kali nyawamu adalah milikku"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shera bersinar seperti ingin mengikat jiwa dan cahaya itu pecah. Tubuh Shera tetap bersinar kebiruan namun kulit Shera memutih, menjadi sangat putih seputih salju.

"Kau, kau, Myanee?"

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut mengetahui tubuh Shera telah dimasuki oleh jiwa Myanee.

"Bollvig?" Nada suara Shera pun berubah menjadi lebih berat.

"Myanee, bagaimana bisa? Kau, tak kembali ke Aliran Aether?"

"Tidak. Aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk bertemu kau lagi"

Bollvig dan Shera yang dimasuki roh Myanee berpelukan. Tiba-tiba Theo muncul dari belakang Bollvig dengan pedangnya dan menusuk dari belakang tepat di jantung Bollvig. Bollvig jatuh dengan bersimbah darah.

"M…ya…nee…" Bollvig menutup matanya

"BOLVIG" Shera berteriak

Tubuh Shera kembali seperti semula dan terjatuh. Zeth segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Shera. Semua yang berada di situ terkejut mengetahui seorang Bollvig yang seorang vampire bisa mati.

Seorang penjaga bertanya kepada seorang templar yang ikut ke situ "Bagaimana bisa? Dia kan vampire?"

"Dia bisa mati. Tapi dia tidak akan kembali ke aliran aether. Dia akan hidup kembali di tempat yang lain. Kita berdoa saja semoga Bollvig tidak kembali ke Heiron"

"Baiklah. Theo, terima kasih telah membunuh Bollvig. Dan sebagai imbalanya, menikahlah dengan Shera. Dan kau, Zeth. Mungkin kau tidak akan melewatkan pernikahan yang bahagia ini. Jika kau menentangnya kau, dan serombongan kawan-kawan buruk rupamu itu akan mati disini. Kau bisa mendatangi pernikahan Shera, esok hari hahahahaha" Jenderal Lavirintos tertawa

Zeth dan Theo sangat terkejut. Shera tersadar dari tidurnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Shera sangat terkejut tapi Shera tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena jika dia menentang Zeth bisa dibunuh oleh ayahnya. Setelah keadaanya membaik Shera mencoba bangun dan mendatangi Theo

"Theo, kenapa kau tidak menentang kehendak ini?"

"Eh, Shera, aku minta maaf, namun, sudah sejak lama…" Theo memotong ucapanya

"Ada apa?" Shera penasaran dengan maksud dari ucapan Theo

"Sudah sejak lama, aku, suka denganmu" Theo menarik napas panjang

"Lagipula lebih baik daripada kau bersama makhluk buas itu, benarkan anakku?" Jenderal Lavirintos berdiri si belanakg Shera

"Theo… ayah…" Air mata mengalir di pipinya dan Shera segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Theo mengejar Shera disusul Zeth. Shera pun terkejar dan Theo menarik tangan Shera sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Zeth hanya bisa memandangi mereka.

"Theo, tahukah kau dulu aku mencintaimu namun mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Di saat hatiku telah berpindah ke Zeth?"

"Shera, maafkan aku. Aku tak mampu untuk mengutarakanya. Maafkan aku" Theo memeluk Shera. Mereka berdua bertangisan sambil berpelukan.

Tibalah hari pernikahan Shera dengan Theo. Pernikahan dilakukan di Sanctum. Shera menggunakan gaun teriindah yang dibuat oleh penjahit terbaik di Elysia. Orang-orang mengira Shera bahagia namun kenyataanya Shera sangat sedih. Tiga puluh menit menjelang acara pernikahan, semua persiapan telah dilaksanakan. Shera berjalan-jalan ke depan gerbang utama. Shera melihat Zeth duduk sendirian di tangga dekat gerbang utama dan menyapanya.

"Zeth…"

"Shera, kau cantik sekali menggunakan gaun itu"

Shera duduk di sebelah Zeth "Terima kasih. Zeth, kau akan pulang ke Asmodae?"

"Ya. Rombonganku sedang bersiap" Zeth menunjuk teman-temanya yang sedang bersiap

"Zeth, kau menyerah?"

"Aku tidak dapat melakukanya. Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku"

"Zeth, aku cinta kau"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, walau aku tak bisa memilikimu"

Zeth mengangkat dagu Shera dan mengecup lembut bibir Shera. Belum lama bibir Zeth menempel di bibir Shera terdengar seseorang berteriak. Shera dan Zeth berlari ke lapangan Elyos, langit menjadi gelap dan sebuah kapal terbang besar melayang di atas Sanctum.

"Astaga, Dreadgion, bagaimana bisa mereka ke sini?" Zeth sangat terkejut

"Dreadgion?" Tanya Shera yang belum mengetahui soal Dredgion 

"Kapal para balaur. Mereka mengangkut Naga Drakan. Bisaanya mereka hany terlihat di Abyss. Teman-teman, ada serangan Drakan!"

"Zeth memang kita akan membantu para Elyos itu? Memang apa yang mereka buat kepada kita?" seorang dari para Asmodian itu menyahut

"jika mereka bisa ke sini ada kemungkinan mereka akan ke Asmodae juga. Kita harus membantu mereka"

Para Drakan berjatuhan dari kapal itu dan menyerang semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Begitu banyaknya Drakan yang datang membuat Michalis yang sedang mempersiapkan pernikhan adiknya itu terkejut. Dia langsung berlari ke lapangan Elyos. Saat dia akan mencabut pedangnya seekor Balaur melompat dari atas Dreadgion dan mendarat tepat di depan Michalis.

"Ingat aku? Dan, oh, acara pernikahan, manis sekali. Sepertinya kau harus menyebarkan lebih banyak undangan"

"Tidak ada undangan untuk makhluk jelek sepertimu, Cruelblade"

"Persetan denganmu, makhluk sombong" Cruelblade mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas Michalis namun Michalis segera menghindar

Michalis mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertarung dengan Cruelblade. Serangan dari para Balaur itu sampai ke telinga Fasimedes. Dia keluar dengan membawa semua penjaga dan Holy Templar untuk bertarung. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat rombongan Zeth ikut bertarung dengan Shera yang sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan baju perang lengkap dengan tongkatnya. Para sayap putih dan sayap hitam bersatu mengalahkan Balaur. Ternyata mereka berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Satu persatu mereka mati. Tanpa sadar, seekor drakan mengintainya dari belakang dengan tombaknya bersiap untuk menombak Shera. Ketika drakan itu menembakan tombaknya Zeth memanggilnya. Hampir saja tombak itu mengenainya secara tiba-tiba Theo mendorong Shera dan tombak itu menancap di dada Theo. Zeth segera merapal mantra namun Zeth kalah cepat sehingga Drakan itu sempat melukai wajahnya, Zeth mengembangkan sayapnya ingin terbang namun terlambat drakan itu menebas sayap kiri Zeth hingga putus. Shera langsung berlari ke arah Drakan itu dan menusuk perutnya dengan tongkatnya. Ternyata pasukan Drakan itu kalah dan Dredgion dihancurkan. Semua mata tertuju ke calon pengantin Pria yang bersimbah darah itu. Shera ingin merapal mantra penyembuh namun Theo menahanya.

"Ja…ngan… Shera… "

"Theo, kau tidak boleh mati sekarang" Air mata Shera mengalir deras di pipinya.

Theo menutup matanya dan sesosok roh berdiri di sebelah mayat Theo dengan Roh Theo di sebelahnya yang membuat semua orang sangat terkejut.

"Astaga, Ariel lord?"

"Ya. Senang bisa bertemu keturunanku yang cantik ini. Fasimedes, ijinkan Shera menikah dengan Zeth. Dia akan bahagia denganya. Dan, mungkin ini saatnya aku kembali ke tempatku. Sampai jumpa lagi dan, Arieluma" Arwah lord Ariel memberi hormat dan menghilang.

Fasimedes sangat terkejut dan mengajak para petinggi Elyos termasuk Michalis mengadakan rapat di Balai Pelindung. Setelah rapat yang cukup lama, keputusan pun didapat dan mengajak seluruh warga dan penjaga Sanctum berkumpul.

"Rakyatku, setelah rapat kami telah membuat keputusan. Karena yang memberikan mandat adalah Empyrean Lord, kami memutuskan, pernikahan Shera dan Zeth dilaksanakan, namun Shera harus pergi dari Elysea dan pergi ke Abyss. Kami telah mengirim satu kapal udara ke Terminon, dan juga Shera harus di descension. Yang belum tahu, Descension adalah kebalikan dari Ascension dan Shera harus menjadi manusia biasa. Upacara Descension sangat jarang dilakukan. Saya tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang lagi. Untuk para Asmodian, jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi. Jika kalian masih nekat ke sini, ingat ini Ibukota Elysea, pasukan kami lebih banyak. Bagaimana Shera?"

Shera sangat terkejut. Setelah berpikir cukup lama dengan berat hati Shera berkata.

"Ya, saya menyetujuinya. Saya rela kehilangan status Daevaku"

Semua yang ada di Sanctum terkejut. Fasimedes tersenyum. Pernikahan Shera dan Zethpun dilaksanakan. Pernikahan dan Descension diadakan di Benteng Terminon dan didatangi oleh para Elyos dan Asmodian. Shera melihat Theo yang tersenyum menatapnya dari antara pengunjung.

"Kau berhasil Zeth, kau menepati janjimu"


End file.
